The Gen
by LoversForeverTogether
Summary: Father's created a new robot, The Gen. How will it turn out for Sector W? DarthWill3's story idea! :D Rated K  for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Another one-shot for Lee and Sonya. But, alass, I cannot take credit for the idea, because that was all my friend, DarthWill3. And I also don't own the Kids Next Door, either, because that belongs to Mr. Warburton. Jeez, what do I own these days? Enjoy! :)**

3rd POV:

Father sat and watched as his minions finished his new invention. A robot called a Gen. It was built to destroy the threat of the Kids Next Door. While Father hated all the kids in the organization, he didn't want hundreds of parents coming to him in riot form, trying to get him back for killing their kids. He was evil, but angry mothers is something no one wants to be on receiving end of. It was more for show, a big monsterous looking robot with razor sharp claws, and a flaming mouth. He wanted the Kids Next Door shut down, permanantly.

He was going to start with Sector W. It would gain attention of the supreme leader, (He keeps tabs on everyone.) since her little brother was in that sector, and apparently they had the highest mission success rate. If this didn't scare a few kids, he would just have to make more and send them all up to the moonbase. Father laughed, the first Gen was finished and ready to be tried out on Sector W.

Sonya was playing a boxing videogame against Paddy, Lee was practicing new yo-yo tricks, Harvey was watching the videogame competition, rooting for whoever was in the lead.

"Go Sonya, hit him in the face!" Harvey shouted eagerly. Sonya tried to, but Paddy dodged, since giving directions in the same room never really turned out well.

"Come on, Paddy, throw an undercut!" Harvey shouted again, this time almost hopping on the couch. He was always big into the competitions. Sonya's blue boxer was just about to hit Paddy's red boxer in the face when the alarm went off, automatically pausing the game.

Harvey rushed over to the main computer screen and quickly told everyone their mission.

"Alright, team, we've only got about two minutes. There is a big robot coming to get us right now from Father's mansion. Our servalence camera's have picked up on it's direction and determined that we are it's target. Paddy and I are going to sneak into Father's mansion and steal the blue prints. While Sonya and Lee, I want you two to defeat the robot. Okay, everyone ready?"

"Yeah," The three chorused.

"Good. Good luck." And with that, Harvey and Paddy dashed to their rooms, got changed into all black clothing and headed out in a matter of seconds that only Kids Next Door operatives have accomplished.

Fourtunately, Lee and Sonya were already ready with their weapons as the monster was approaching fast. They decided to catch the monster by surprise and go out to the street to meet it.

"Take that you big monster!" Sonya shouted as she jumped onto it's back with the help of some jet shoes that The Tommy made for her. While she tried to find some way to take it down, Lee tried his yo-yo weapon against it, which wraps the yo-yo string around something, in this case, the robot's legs. This only made the robot more mad, making flames come out of its' mouth. And apparently Sonya wasn't the only one with jets, because the robot sprouted jets from its' feet as some sort of defense mechanism, leaving Sonya holding on for life to its' ear, and Lee clutching the yo-yo rope as he was carried along.

"Come on, Paddy, this way." Harvey whispered to Paddy as they ran through the halls of the mansion. They had almost gotten to the room when,

"Looking for this?" The Delightful Children's voices echoed in the hallway as Numbuh's 85 and 363 turned around.

"Give it," Paddy said in an angry tone, "or we'll have to use force."

"Ha! Where's the rest of your team, hm? Broken legs from their flight down the stairs the last time we tried to attack you?"

"No, but at least we won that fight." Harvey smirked at them. This banter was all they needed as a distraction. Paddy knew the plan.

"No matter, the robot will destroy them anyhow." They stated in their creepy voices.

As Paddy watched the banter go on, he waited for the right moment to attack. That happened to be now.

"Ha!" Paddy shouted as he launched over the five of them while grabbing the plans on the way over the top. "See ya, guys!" He took off running at top speed toward the entrance to the mansion.

"HEY! Don't you know how rude it is to attack when someone's talking?" The Delightful Children yelled after them.

Harvey took this distraction to run down the hall and into a room with windows and preceeded to jump out the window (They were on the first floor) and onto the grass below. Doing a tumble move that would impress average kids, he landed back on his feet where he met up with Paddy, thinking this was way too easy.

It was no sooner than he thought that then a big monster robot similar to the Gen rose from the ground.

"Oh, crud," Paddy said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lee and Sonya screamed as the clutched ear of the robot and rope tightly.

Finally the big robot landed in an open flat land. Lee landed ungracfully on the ground, while Sonya used her jet boots to land safely on the ground, although being a little shaky.

As soon as she landed on the ground she ran to Lee's side to help him up. They ran to the front of the monster, trying to figure out what else it could do.

The monster robot looked frightening as it stood there, twenty-five feet in size, about ten feet in width, flames coming out of its' ears, razor sharp claws, and letting out a roar with fire coming out. It was enough to make even Nigel Uno quake in fear. But not Lee, he charged it, trying to catch it off guard when it was howling. Unfortunately for Lee, the Gen saw him coming. With its' razor sharp claws it slashed at Lee's side causing Lee to cry out in pain and collapse on the ground.

Sonya, seeing the whole thing happen, was angered at the Gen, hurting her best friend like that.

"You big meanie! No one hurts my friends like that!" Sonya cried out to the beast. The Gen heard her and turned its' head towards her, but found that no one was there.

Sonya had used her jet shoes to fly over him and to grab onto its' back. Once again hanging onto its' ear, she climbed into the ear of the beast, taking out its' insides. If you weren't inside the robot and looking on at the whole scene, like Lee was, you would see gears and motors and parts flying out of the monster's ear.

"Woah," Lee muttered, Sonya was taking down the whole thing by herself. He shook his head in disbelief as a gear flew pretty close to his head causing the ground to shake a bit, which made Lee wince and hold his side with his hand, trying to stop the blood.

Sonya just had to take out one last motor to make the robot stop growling and be finished. Its' roars were making some of the other stuff inside him fall to. She looked up to see some more parts fall to where she was trying to get and onto the main motor.

"Well, that worked," She said to herself. She climbed fast to the ear again and jumped off using her jet boots. She really had to thank The Tommy for them later, they really came in handy.

She once again ran to the front of the monster while pushing him over using all of her strength. What she didn't notice was that there was a very convientently placed cliff right behind him, making her plan even better.

She didn't even watch the monster fall, she was too busy running to Lee's side. She ripped off the bottom part of her shirt and tied it around Lee's waist to stop the bleeding.

"Just hold on, Lee, I have to call Numbuh's 363 and 85 to bring us the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., and then I can get you to the medical room and fix you up." Sonya told him. Lee just groaned.

"Prepare for battle!" Harvey said. Paddy ran over to the left side of the monster while Harvey went to the right.

"Take that!" Paddy said hitting the Gen in the eye with his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. The gumballs only bounced off, but it still made the Gen angry. Angry enough to open its mouth and have steam come out. Harvey and Paddy blinked in confusion, steam? That was the best it could do?

"Steam? Is that all you do? Stupid prototype." The DCFDTL shouted angrily at it.

"Ha! Take this you cruddy monster!" Harvey said shooting his M.U.S.K.E.T into the monster's mouth making the Gen try to roar even more, but it couldn't.

Numbuh 363 and 85 took this distraction to run around the monster and hop over the fence.

"Incoming Numbuh 363, Incoming Numbuh 363." Harvey could tell it was Sonya's voice and pulled the Walkie-Talkie from his pocket. He looked at it in question, did they need help with their battle?

"Yes, this is Numbuh 363. Numbuh 83, what is the problem. Do you need backup for the robot?"

"No, they robot is defeated, but Lee is hurt and we're in the middle of no where. We need you to get here with the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. fast, Lee is losing blood." Sonya sounded worried. The two of them ran to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. before Harvey realized something.

"Incoming Numbuh 83, Incoming Numbuh 83," Harvey said into the device.

"Yes?" Sonya replied.

"Where are you?"

"Just go to the front of the treehouse and start going straight over the houses, we're in an open, flat land. You'll find us eventually. But hurry! Or the cut might become infected!" Sonya's worried voice made Paddy, the makeshift driver after The Tommy left the KND, fly even faster.

**I know, I know, I'm evil aren't I? I thought this was going to be a oneshot, too. But as I started writing, I thought, maybe it's better as a two-shot. So I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Monday, but no later than that, I promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Aren't you glad that I updated? I know you are! So here it is, the second chapter of The Gen. Oh, and they are about ten years old in this story. :) Still all the credit for the idea goes to DarthWill3. I hope you like it!**

Sonya's POV:

The boys arrived half an hour later. I trembled and sat next to Lee in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., he passed out right before the guys came. I can't believe he tried to take on that monster all by himself, he's so brave. But so stupid, we could've just called for back, but Lee just had to take it on. I smiled to myself, he was trying to protect me. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'isn't that a little vain?', and it is, but yesterday Lee kissed my hand when I got a cut. We haven't really talked about it since then, but I'm pretty sure that he likes me.

"Ugh. Why does my side hurt so much?" I guess Lee is up. I looked at him, then he got this weird expression on his face; I think he was remembering what happened.

"Oh..yeah, I remember now." He looked up at me and smiled. I practically melted. But sadly that's when Paddy decided that now was the best time to land the bus, breaking the moment.

"Alright," Paddy said, "let's get Lee to the medical room." Harvey and Paddy stood up and grabbed Lee by the feet and head as carried him to the medical room, setting him down on one of the beds.

Harvey and Paddy left without a word, only nodding their heads to me, leaving Lee and I alone. I started getting nervous realizing the situation I was being put in.

I got out the anaseptic and ace bandages and wipes for the blood. I walked over to him and told him I had to take off his shirt.

"Okay," he said. First I took off the make-shift bandage made from the bottom of my shirt. He grimanced in pain but told me to keep going. I felt bad, but it needed to be done.

"Alright, now put your hands up," I asked him. He followed my orders and raised his arms above his head. I slowly lifted the shirt off him, without taking off his hat. I know that he hates to take it off. Once I got it off him I preceeded in getting the wipes and wiping the blood away from the scratch. Being the most medically trained in the team I had seen a lot of gruesom things, but this scratch was really bad. And even though this situation was bad, I couldn't help but stare at his stomach. Training really does have its advantages. But enough of that, so I went back to the task. I had finished with the blood and started to apply the antaseptic. I heard him hiss a few times, but I still kept applying it. After that was done, all I needed to do was put the ace bandages around the gash. I slowly wrapped it around him. After it was all done, I told him he needed rest and to stay in the medical room until he was all better. He just nodded and closed his eyes, probably exahusted from losing so much blood. I stayed in the room with him until he fell asleep. But I guess somewhere around there I ended falling asleep, too, because I woke up to the sound of his voice calling me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I asked you if you had been here all night. Have you?"

"I guess so, I must've fallen asleep." He smiled at me, once again causing my heart to race.

Lee's POV:

"That was really cool of you yesterday, taking down that whole monster by yourself," I said to her, blushing. Jeez, what was wrong with me? I was practically flirting. I mean, it's not like I wasn't two days ago when I kissed her hand, but my emtions were out of control.

I think the blushing was okay though, because she was too.

"Thanks," she said. She sorta looked down and then at me. I was wonding what she was thing when she got up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged me. I blushed again, feeling her skin against mine. Can someone please get me shirt? But all my thoughts were forgotten as she kissed me on the cheek and walked out, most likely to get some breakfast. It seems like I wasn't the only one flirting. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, but I couldn't help smiling at the way she makes me feel.

"Cool," I said to myself.

**Alright, well now that that's done, review! And I'm really sorry for the fact that some of the words might be spelled wrong, like anaseptic or gruesom, but spellcheck is refusing to work right now and it's irritating the heck out of me. Anyways, BYE! :)**


End file.
